Ask The Marauders!
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: A hilarious interview with our four favourite boys, that covers everything from "Is Wolfstar real?" to "How did Harry get his name?" These questions were sent in by reviewers :D
1. Why did James fall in love with Lily?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**:_ James, what was it about Lily that made you fall in love with her?_

James: [Puffs out his chest] She was the one who fell in love with me! It was my natural charms. I swept her off her feet without even meaning to. She simply couldn't resist my charms, and she was following me around like a love-struck puppy for years!

Remus: [cough] Bullshit! [cough]

Sirius: You're so full of it, Prongs. It was her hair, I reckon. It blinded him cause it was so red.

Remus: Either that or her body. He could never keep his eyes off her.

Sirius: Neither could Pete. Bloody perv!

Peter: Hey! Not true!

Sirius: It was so true!

Peter: Nuh-uh!

Sirius: Yeah-ha!

Remus: Merlin's beard, you two! Shut it already! James, answer the question.

James: [sigh] I don't really know what it was. She's just so smart and caring and beautiful and I couldn't help but fall for her.  
Lily, if you're reading this, I love you.

Remus: You're such a suck up, Prongs.

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	2. What do Rem and Siri think of Wolfstar?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _What do Remus and Sirius think of the ship "Wolfstar"?_

Remus: *Blushes the colour of a tomato*

Sirius: *Looks awkwardly at Remus, then stares at the floor*

James: Ha! I knew it! I knew it! I so called that!

Peter: Called what? They didn't say anything

James: Just look at their reactions! There's so something going on! You guys thought you could hide it from me? Well you failed!

Sirius: *Meets Remus's eyes and quickly looks away*

Remus: *Clears throat awkwardly*

James: MERLIN'S PANTS IT'S TRUE I KNEW IT! *Does a funny little victory dance*

Peter: For Merlin's sake, guys! Can someone please tell me what's going on?

Sirius: We, uh, we should've told you guys sooner

James: You didn't need to tell me! I've known for months

Remus: Damn! It was that obvious?

Peter: Wait... Moony and Padfoot are... gay?

Everyone else in the room: *rolls eyes*

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	3. Flirty charms and spells

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _If you could use a charm to hit on one of the hottest girls on the campus, what would it be?_

Peter: *nervously* I'm no good at charms

James: Does Felix Felicis count as a charm?

Sirius: Engorgio... if you know what I mean ;)

Remus: You had to say it, didn't you, Sirius? *sigh*

James: Ahahahaha nice one! *fist bumps Sirius*

Peter: I don't get it...

Sirius: *Pats Peter's head* don't worry mate, you'll understand when you're older..

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	4. What's your favourite spell?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question:**_ What's your favorite ever spell?_

Remus: I like "Lumos". It's good for late night reading

Sirius: You're such a nerd!

Remus: *sighs*

Sirius: A hot nerd though *winks*

Peter: *coughs awkwardly*

Sirius: Oh, yeah, the question.. My favourite would have to be "Expecto Patronum"

James: Since when can you do that spell?

Sirius: Shhhh. I can't. It's pretty cool though. What's yours?

James: Levicorpus, of course!

Remus: You shouldn't be using that spell, it's wrong. Besides, you stole it off of Snape

James: *laughs* You're such a spoilsport.

Sirius: We all know Pete's favourite spell.

James: "Accio". He's so lazy.

Peter: hey! I heard that!

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	5. How did Harry get his name?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _How did Harry get his name?_

Sirius: There's actually a really funny story there. When we were in fifth year, Prongs had a mate called harry, and one time they got drunk and-

James: *butts in* No! That isn't relevant to anything, and it never happened anyway! He was named after some famous Muggle.

Remus: Sure sure

Peter: Which famous Muggle?

James: I dunno, go ask Lily!

Sirius: Nope, it was definitely after Harry from fifth year

James: Why are you guys so mean to me!?

Sirius: We love you mate. Really.

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	6. Who wrote the Marauders Map?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _How did you come up with the idea for the Map? Who drew it, who charmed it, and why is the order of names that way?_

Sirius: It was so that Prongs could stalk Lily.

James: NOT TRUE!

Remus: That was where we got our original idea. James wanted to know where Lily was all the time and who she was with.

James: NO! We wanted a map showing the secret tunnels to Hogsmeade

Peter: *cough* and Lily *cough*

Sirius: *leans over and whispers* Prongs here is quite the stalker

Remus: But luckily he had the excuse of the secret passages to make his argument to make the map legitimate

James: I hate you guys.

Sirius: You love us!

James: I might if you guys weren't so horrible to me! Anyways, we all pitched in to help draw the map and cast the charms on it. It was a team effort really

Peter: But I thought it was Moony who-

Sirius: [interrupting] Nope! James is right! Team effort! We all did an equal share of the work, just like he said!

Peter: You didn't do anything, Padfoot. Neither did I, or James. It was all Remus!

Remus: Yeah, and you guys were just barking orders at me the whole time!

Sirius: So not true!

Remus: At least Wormtail recognises my brilliance.

James: Now, the bit about the names. How did we decide that again?

Sirius: I don't remember

Peter: Neither

Remus: You guys are such twats. You do remember, you're just choosing not to tell her about the massive hissy-fits you threw when we drew straws to see what order our names would go in, and I came first.

Sirius: Shut up, Rem.

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	7. If Lily had a twin, who would date her?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _If Lily had a twin, would any of you go for her?_

James: Hey! Don't give them any ideas!

Sirius: This is a hard one because if I say yes, Prongs will kill me because Lily is his and I'm not supposed to be looking at her that way, even if it is just an imaginary twin, he'll be really protective of her. And if I say no he'll jump up and down and demand the reason I don't want to marry her right here and now. He's weird like that.

Remus: Agreed.

Peter: If Lily had a twin, I'd go there, no question about it. As long as she was identical.

James: *makes a threatening noise*

Peter: What?

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	8. How did James propose to Lily?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _How did you propose to Lily, James?_

Sirius: I was just waiting for this question to come up!

Remus: This is hilarious. I'm glad I'm not you, Prongs.

James: *protesting* Guys! It wasn't that bad!

Peter: *Whispers behind James's back* Yes it was.

Sirius: Go on, tell the story

James: I'm getting there, don't rush me! Okay, so I cooked a lovely dinner and lit candles and it was so romantic and then after the dinner I got on one knee and proposed to her and she said yes straight away.

Sirius: That is SO not what happened.

Remus: Now tell her what ACTUALLY happened.

James: *looking hurt* that _is_ what happened.

Sirius: Well you forgot the part where you _didn't_ cook a romantic diner

Remus: And the part where there were no candles

Sirius: [turns to me]: They were watching muggle tevlevision with us when he asked her, and he was so nervous that when he leaned in really close to be all romantic he burped in her face.

Remus: Yeah, and when he finally managed to get the question out-

Sirius: - with great difficulty, might I add -

Remus: She laughed and said yes, and he stood there like a dumbfounded goldfish and said "Really?"

Peter: [turns to James] Kind of like when she first said yes to dating you

Sirius: Oh, and you can't forget the part where-

James: *interrupting* Okay, guys ENOUGH!

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	9. How did James first ask Lily out?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _How did James ask Lily out the first time?_

James: I don't actually remember the first time I asked her out

Peter: He asked her out so many times

Remus: Approximately twice a day for five years straight.

Sirius: She turned him down so many times he pretty much got used to it

James: Depressing, but true.

Me: Well, what about the first time she said yes?

Sirius: Merlin it was funny. I'm so glad we were all there to see it.

Remus: Personally, I think she got so sick of him asking her out every time he saw her that she said yes just to shut him up.

Peter: He was so surprised

Sirius: He actually fainted

Remus: He just jokingly asked her to go to lunch with him at the Three Broomsticks

Sirius: And instead of the usual "Leave me alone, Potter", he got a shrug and a "yeah, why not?"

Peter: And he fainted

Sirius: Like a lovestruck girl

James: Okay, this story is finished.

Me: But what did Lily do after he fainted?

Remus: She giggled and sat there waiting for him to wake up, then when he did, she put her hand on his arm and he almost fainted again.

Sirius: I swear half of the things she did in the first few months of their relationship were just because she found his reaction funny

Remus: Like holding his hand

Peter: Or their first kiss

James: Which isn't relevant to anything right now, so shut your mouth before I Crucio you.

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	10. What do you think of your Animagi forms?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _What do you think of your animagi? What were your initial reactions?_

Sirius: I love mine! A big black dog that looks like the Grim, it's brilliant! I can use it to scare people!

Peter: Especially the Divination teacher

Remus: I still cannot believe you guys went through with that! You could've given her a heart attack! You could've gotten killed! Or worse, expelled.

Sirius: Oh, lighten up, Rem!

James: Yeah, Rem! We did all this for you, why are you such an ungrateful git?

Remus: I never asked you to!

Sirius: You don't mean that and you know it. What would you have done without us?

Remus: [sighs] I don't know, Siri, I don't know

Sirius: [puts his arm around Remus's waist] well you have us now, and we'll always be here for you

Remus: [leans his head on Sirius's shoulder]

Peter: [Awkwardly looks away]

James: [awkward cough]

Sirius: [quickly pulls his arm away] Oh, yeah, uhh…

Remus: [turns red]

Me: Soo, James and Peter, what did you think of your Animagi forms?

Peter: I was really disappointed with mine at first. I mean, a rat. All that work, and I turned into a bloody RAT. They're like, universal symbols of sly, cowardly and untrustworthy people or something. I didn't want to be a rat!

Sirius: Pretty much chucked a tantrum, didn't you, mate

James: But then we realised how useful a rat could be. Sliding under doors, through cracks in the wall, opening the tunnel under the whomping willow for us

Remus: And besides, a rat doesn't really represent you at all, does it? [smiles kindly]

Peter: I hope not

James: I was pretty upset with my animal form at first, too. A stag is good for nothing but prancing around and looking pretty.

Sirius: But as we know, our animal forms don't really represent us. I'm not actually sure how it works.

Remus: Well, your form suits you.

Me: You said you were upset about your form at first, James. What made you change your mind?

Sirius: He learned that Lily's Patronus was a doe.

James: See? We were meant to be!

Remus: You're pathetic, Prongs.

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	11. What was your best prank?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question:** _Out of all your pranks, which would you say is your best?_

Peter: Umm, probably the time we replaced the Halloween candies with those candies that make you sick? What do you guys reckon?

Remus: That one was a little cruel. I can't believe you guys actually went through with that.

Sirius: It was classic! *laughs* Although I reckon my favourite was the time we flooded the Great Hall with that muggle jelly stuff

Remus: That was such a waste of jelly!

James: Merlin you're a spoilsport, Rem! My favourite prank would have to be when we made that polyjuice potion and transformed ourselves into professors and gave out detentions

Peter: I can't believe we never got caught out on that one!

Sirius: It was Remus's expert potion-making skills, and my quick talking that saved us from suspicion.

Remus: They still suspected us for years after that! I cannot believe I let you guys get me caught up in all your trouble-making!

Sirius: That's the price you had to pay for having such awesome friends! Gosh Rem, you're such a spoilsport!

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	12. Did you think James would get Lily?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _Did you EVER think that Lily and James would end up married, let alone have a baby boy?_

Sirius: Nope, I always felt sorry for the poor guy. [Ruffles James's hair].

[Dramatic voice] Chasing after a dream that could never be a reality! Oh, the poor soul! How will he ever find peace without the girl he loves?

James: Shut up, you twat! I did get her. I'm married to her, remember?

Peter: I always had faith in him!

Sirius: You had about as much faith in James's ability to get Lily as _I_ have in _your_ ability to ever see a cake and _not_ eat it.

Peter: [looks ashamed]

James: You guys had no faith in me at all [puffs out chest proudly] but I proved you wrong!

Me: What about Remus?

Remus: Well, to be honest, for a long time I thought you had no chance. Absolutely zero. I was pretty good friends with Lily, on account of us spending so much time in the library together. She hated your guts.

Sirius: [interrupts] that's for sure!

Remus: But then after a while, her attitude towards you changed. As you got more mature-

Sirius: [laughingly] Ha! "mature"! Nice one, Rem! [Laughing to himself] Prongs, mature, hahaha

Remus: [glares, then turns back to James]. So anyway, as you got more mature

Sirius: [snorts]

Remus: [full-on death glare] As you got _older_

Sirius: [small grin]

Remus: …Lily began to notice another side to you. And also, that was around the time Snape started getting into the Dark Arts. It was when he finally snapped and called her a mudblood that she realised maybe you were a better choice for her after all

James: Damn straight I was!

Remus: So I guess you could say that Snape did you a favour

James: Ugh, slimy git.

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	13. What do you think of Snape?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

_Note: If you haven't seen "A Very Potter Sequel", you may not understand this one..._

* * *

**Question:** _What first comes to mind when you hear the name "Severus Snape"?_

James: Snivellus? Hmmm, let me see…

Sirius: Slime-ball

James: Slimy git

Sirius: Weird

Peter: Loner

Sirius: Greasy

Peter: Hopeless

James: Lily-stealer

Remus: Butt trumpet

-SILENCE-

.

.

.

Peter:….Butt….trumpet?

Remus: Yeah! Butt trumpet!

James: …Umm…

Remus: Oh come on, guys! Haven't you noticed that his butt sounds like a trumpet? [makes butt-trumpet noises]

Sirius: I have

James: No, you haven't. You're just agreeing with him because you two are together, and if you don't agree with him, he'll probably slap you.

Sirius: yeah… you're right… Sorry, Rem...

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	14. How did you get your nicknames?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

Question: How did you come up with your nicknames?

James: It was pretty easy, really. We just based them off our animagi forms

Remus: You make it sound so simple. [To me] It actually took a long time to come up with names that sounded good and that we all agreed with.

Peter: James wanted to be called "Braveheart" or something like that

Sirius: [Sniggers] I think "Prancer" would've suited him better. Maybe we should change it.

James: Prongs is good. I'm happy with Prongs. Why don't we call you "Prancer"? You're the gay one here.

Sirius: And proud of it! [Puts his arm around Remus's waist and pulls him in close]

Remus: [blushes]

Peter: [Looks uncomfortable]

James: Do you have to?

Sirius: Hey, you're the one who insulted me. I can kiss him, if you'd like [leans down towards Remus]

Peter: EW NO!

James: Ugh, I know I'm fine with you guys being together, just… not in front of me okay. I need a while to adjust to the fact that my brother is gay.

Sirius: Well, don't insult me then!

Remus: [breaks free from Sirius and turns to me] Sorry about… all this. We really are a bunch of weirdos.

Me: [laughs] It's okay, I like watching you guys being idiots. You're amusing

Remus: [smiles]

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	15. Unregistered animagi

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

Question: How is it that you never got caught by the ministry for being unregistered animagi?

James: Because no one ever knew.

Sirius: We may be absolute twats-

Remus: Hey! Speak for yourself!

Sirius: -but we do know how to keep a secret this important. It's like Moony's secret. Telling would be complete betrayal.

Peter: We would never betray one another

James: We're all each other's got.

Remus: I do suspect that Dumbledore knows though

Sirius: Probably. That man knows everything.

James: We don't have to worry about him knowing. He won't turn us in.

Remus: Of course he won't.

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	16. Where is the Room of Requirement?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _Where is the room of requirement? (Rather a silly question, but a question none the less)_

Remus: [Smiles encouragingly] It wasn't a silly question! The Room isn't located in any one fixed position. It comes and goes as required, as the name suggests.

Peter: The room of what?

Sirius: [Mysterious voice] It's wherever you need it to be...

Remus: And it is equipped to suit your needs at the time you summon it.

Sirius: All you have to do is pace back and forth along a fifth floor corridor, with what you want fixed in your mind, and BAM! it appears.

James: How do you two know so much about the Room of Requirement?

Sirius: Well..

Remus: I...um...read about it

Sirius: yeah...that

James: *raises eyebrows* Okay, sure. You "read about it"

Peter: What's going on?

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	17. How did Rem and Siri get together?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _How did Remus and Sirius get together?_

James: I've been wondering about this one, too..

Sirius: [sighs] It's a long story

James: Well, we have time

Peter: [mumbles] I'm not sure I wanna know…

Sirius: Huh?

Peter: Never mind, just tell the story.

Remus: Okay, fine. Well, umm.. I kinda fancied Siri for ages. Since -[cough]- since second year.

James: [whistles] And we never guessed?

Sirius: You never guessed about me either. I've fancied Rem for nearly as long, I just didn't realise it

James: So, how long have you guys officially been together? And why the hell did I only find out today?

Remus: [Mumbles] twoandahalfyears

James: Huh?

Sirius: Two and a half years. We didn't tell you because we were worried about how you'd take it.

James: Well, you shouldn't have worried

Sirius: I dunno, Pete doesn't seem to be very okay about all of this

Peter: [Looks up quickly] What, no, I just…. It kinda makes me uncomfortable….

Remus: That's okay…

Me: So how did you actually get together?

Remus: Lily. She was the one who first figured out I liked him, and persuaded me to talk to him.

Sirius: I didn't know I felt the same way at that point, so that was one pretty awkward conversation.

Remus: That was around the end of fifth year. Remember that, Prongs? Those few weeks when things were really awkward and you couldn't figure out why?

James: Yeah, I remember. And then the holidays, and then first week back for sixth year, Sirius got a girlfriend, but she only lasted a few weeks

Sirius: I realised pretty quickly that I didn't love her. This is going to sound a little weird, but after a while I realised that the reason I wasn't enjoying being with her and kissing her is that I was kinda wishing it was Remus.

James: So cliché….

Sirius: It's true! He was all I could think about and I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I realised that I loved him.

Peter: [Squeaks]

Remus: I love you too, Siri

James: [Rolls eyes] You two are so soppy! Get on with the story.

Sirius: That's pretty much it. We realised that we loved each other, we tried to fight it for a long time, but we gave up on that.

James: But you didn't tell me.

Sirius: [Looks sheepish] I'm sorry, James. Still brothers?

James: [punches Sirius's arm] Of course!

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	18. How did you find out Rem was a werewolf?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**:_ How did you find out that Remus was a werewolf?_

James: It didn't take us long

Peter: He was gone for a few days every month at full moon

James: And his clothes were always all torn

Sirius: You guys act like you had anything at all to do with finding out!

James: We did! A little…

Sirius: Ahem… Who noticed his frequent absences?

Peter: We all did!

Sirius: Yes, but who noticed enough to realise that they were every month, at full moon? Who went to the library, and read every book on werewolves they could find, so that they could find a way to convince Moony over here that we still accepted him, and help him at the same time?

James: We helped you with that!

Sirius: Only because I made you! I'm the one who convinced you to not be afraid of him, and found a way to help him. You guys weren't all that keen on the idea!

Remus: [eyes welling up] Is…is that true?

James: [awkwardly scratching his head] Well, yeah. We were a little afraid of you for a long time there

Peter: A lot afraid

Remus: How come you guys never told me it was Siri that convinced you I wasn't dangerous? [hugs Sirius, almost in tears] Thank you Siri!

James: [Eyeing Remus and Sirius] Well, today seems to be a day for finding out stuff about each other

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	19. What were your favourite classes?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**: _What was your favourite class at Hogwarts, and why?_

James: I really liked Transfiguration. I was actually sorta good at it, which was surprising. And plus, that's the class where I sat near Lily

Sirius: Trust that to be your reasoning [rolls eyes]. I think History of Magic was my favourite

Others: [look surprised]

Sirius: [wicked laugh] Well, that was the class I could sleep through, wasn't it? [laughs again]

Remus: [you guys are hopeless] I liked Arithmancy, History of Magic [glares at Sirius] and NOT because I could fall asleep, I just genuinely found it interesting, and Charms.

Me: Peter?

Peter: [somewhat reluctantly] Well, I kinda liked Herbology best.

Sirius: I swear you should've been a Hufflepuff, mate

James: Too right!

Remus: Leave him alone guys! He was better at Herbology than all three of us put together!

Peter: [blushes with pride]

James: [under his breath] bloody stoner

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	20. What was Jily's first kiss like?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**:_ What was Lily and James's first kiss like? You mentioned it before and now I'm curious…_

James: Oh, it was perfect. Fireworks and birds singing and everything

Sirius: [coughs]

James: Okay fine! So it didn't exactly go as planned.

Me: Care to explain?

James: Well, as the guys said before, I swear half of the things Lily did at the start of our relationship was to see my reaction

Sirius: And it didn't help that your reactions were hilarious

Remus: [to me] he pretty much passed out every time she so much as held his hand.

Peter: It was very funny

Sirius: Now, the kiss..

James: Well, we were on a romantic walk around the lake when we stopped to sit down under a big tree. We were just sitting there talking, and she was leaning her head on my shoulder, when suddenly she stood up and walked to the edge of the lake.

Sirius: [to me] We were there. He didn't know this 'till later, but we were under the Cloak, watching.

Peter: He was so angry when he found out..

Remus: Shh! Let him finish

James: She had her shoes off, and was dipping her toes in the water, and it looked really nice so I decided to join her. She took my hand and we stood there looking at the sunset over the lake, and it seemed perfectly natural that we would lean in to kiss

Me: It sounds so romantic. What was so bad about that?

Sirius: [snorts]

James: Nothing, except that I, um, I was so nervous that I kinda passed out and fell into the lake…

Me: oh..

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	21. Would you kill Snape?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders!

* * *

**Question**:_If you had a chance, would you kill Snape?_

Peter: Well, I wouldn't go as far as to actually kill him…

Sirius: I would

James: [narrows eyes] You damn near did, too.

Sirius: He deserved that!

James: At what cost, huh? How could you have been so reckless!? Because of your stupidity, he found out about Moony

Sirius: Well if you hadn't stopped him, he'd be dead by now, and we'd have no problem!

James: And how would that have made Remus feel, huh? To wake up in the morning and realise he was responsible for the death of a fellow student? You claim to love him, but you had no regards for his feelings then, did you?

Remus: [quietly] James, it's okay…

James: NO IT ISN'T!

Peter: I thought we had sorted this out already. Don't fight, guys. I don't like it when you fight. Please stop

Sirius: [awkwardly patting Peter's arm] I'm sorry, Pete. And Remus, [looks at him imploringly] please forgive me?

Remus: You know I already did [sighs and hugs Sirius]

James: [to me] next question, maybe?

Me: Yeah, I think that might be a good idea…

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	22. Does Pete like magic mushrooms?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders! All of these questions were sent in by reviewers ^-^

* * *

**Question:** _Does Pete like magic mushrooms?_

James: Magic…mushrooms?

Me: Well, yeah. You guys said he was a stoner [laughs]

Peter: Hey! That's not nice!

Sirius: I don't get it

Remus: Magic mushrooms… [thinking] That's a nickname for a muggle drug, isn't it?

Peter: [grumpy] Yes. I do not do mushrooms! Why are you guys so mean to me?

Sirius: AHAHAHA! Pete likes magic mushrooms!

James: I knew you were a stoner!

Peter: [to me] Why did you have to start this?

Me: [laughs] just trying to diffuse the tension

James: Well it worked! That's gold! PETER LIKES MAGIC MUSHROOMS!

Peter: Look at what you've started…

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	23. What is it like being in wolf form?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders! All of these questions were sent in by reviewers ^-^

* * *

**Question**: _What is it like being in wolf form?_

Remus: I'm… not really sure. I mean, I'm not myself. I don't remember it the next day.

James: It's really sad. He used to wake up in the hospital wing after every full moon, torn to shreds and terrified he'd killed someone.

Sirius: I'm glad we were there for him

Remus: I'm glad, too. I wouldn't have survived school without you guys. [Hugs Sirius around the waist and looks up at him]

Sirius: [strokes Remus's hair]

Peter: [coughs awkwardly]

Sirius: You're really not comfortable with Rem and I, are you?

Peter: Uh, I guess I'll get used to it…

Remus: The transformations are the most painful bit. The wounds I inflicted on myself, I can learn to deal with, but transformations are something else entirely. There is nothing there that I can get used to. It seems to hurt worse every time.

Sirius: [hugs Remus even tighter] I'll never, EVER, let you go through a full moon alone. Ever. I promise.

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	24. What is your opinion on Slytherin house?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders! All of these questions were sent in by reviewers ^-^

* * *

**Question:** _What is your opinion on Slytherin house?_

Sirius: [scowls] I hate them all

James: Bunch of slimy gits

Remus: But Siri, your brother is a Slytherin

Sirius: Ugh, fine, well, I hate MOST of them, then..

Remus: Better…

Peter: I don't like Slytherins. They're mean to me!

James: Don't worry, Wormy. [Mockingly] We'll protect you!

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	25. Why is Moony such a spoil sport?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders! All of these questions were sent in by reviewers ^-^

* * *

**Question**: _Why is Moony such a spoil sport?_

Remus: I am not!

James: Well, actually you are

Peter: You're always so logical

James: And when we come up with something crazy, trust you to rein us in

Sirius: I guess it comes with being a teacher's pet for seven years

Peter; And a Prefect

Remus: [good naturedly] Okay, okay, I see your point

Sirius: It's not always a bad thing though

James: Well, as much as I hate to admit it, your spoil sport-ness has saved our butts before

Peter: More than once!

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	26. Do you really call Harry Prongslet?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders! All of these questions were sent in by reviewers ^-^

* * *

**Question:** _Do you really call Harry Prongslet?_

James: [Indignantly] I don't!

Sirius: [Grins wickedly] We do!

Remus and Peter: [Nod in agreement]

James: His name is Harry! Not Prongslet! You'll confuse the poor child!

Sirius: But he looks exactly like you!

Peter: Only smaller. A LOT smaller

Remus: And cuter!

Sirius: "Pronglset" suits him perfectly! I bet when he goes to Hogwarts he'll be strutting around, just as arrogant as you ever were

James: I am NOT arrogant!

Remus: I beg to differ, mate

Peter: [Giggles] Yeah…

James: Just because I'm better looking than you all

Sirius: [scoffs]

James: Well, out of all of us, who managed to score the most beautiful red-head of all time...hmmmm?

Sirius: [looks down at Remus, who is still nestled in his arms] Well, you may have gotten Evans, but I got something far, far better…

James: But you don't have a baby boy, do you?

Sirius: Not at the moment. But maybe one day we'll adopt. [looks glowingly at Remus]

Remus: [gives Sirius a smile of pure joy]

James: [grumpily] And then I can make up silly nicknames for your kids

Remus: Well, I still think Prongslet is the cutest name ever

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


	27. What muggle tech should be at Hogwarts?

**_Ask The Marauders!_**

An interview with our four favourite boys that takes place after Harry was born, but before the Potters were killed (obviously).

Sit back and enjoy the hilarious antics of the Marauders! All of these questions were sent in by reviewers ^-^

* * *

**Question**: _What kind of muggle technology did you wish you could have at Hogwarts?_

James: A Muggle record player. That would've been a great addition to our common room!

Sirius: I'm not really good with Muggle technology. I don't know the names of things…

Peter: A television! I almost died when I realised there was no television at Hogwarts!

Remus: Uhhh, I don't know. I'm not a big fan of technology either way. I prefer reading books to watching TV…

Peter: Computers! Hogwarts needed computers! I missed my computer so much!

James: I never really had much muggle technology either, but Dad was rather fond of it, so I know what things are. Plus, Lily's a muggle-born..

Peter: Microwaves! Every dorm room should have a microwave!

Sirius: Yeah, my parents hated muggle-technology. They thought it was [puts on a snooty voice] beneath us! We were better than any muggles!

Peter: Ooh! Ooh! And hair dryers! I could never quite master that spell to dry my hair. A hair dryer would've made it so much easier!

Remus: My mum was a muggle-born, so we had a few muggle-gadgets, but our house was mostly full of Wizarding things

Peter: And you know what else we should've had?

Sirius: Peter, mate, you've answered the question. You can stop now

* * *

**Have a question for the Marauders? Write it in a review and I'll do my best to include it in the next installment of this interview!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Badger Xx**


End file.
